College Craziness
by SNAKEBITES
Summary: After coming home from London, Sango attends Tokyo University with Kagome and Inuyasha. She meets Miroku and is stuck with him for a project that lasts a month, will she last?
1. Coming Home is the Best Feeling

Ok people! I'm starting a new story, and you are goingto read it. It's to replace the canceling of Route 66, which now does exist. But not for long, so take the time to read it if you choose. Anways, on with the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or anyone else.**

Coming Home is the Best Feeling 

Sango stepped out of the plane, and gazed at the big city view. She could remember everything that happened before she left.

:: Flashback ::

"_Kagome, I know this is hard, but I have to go. I got a scholarship, and get to check out the campus for a total of one year. It won't be long. I'll write, I promise." Sango said, trying to cheer up her red-eyed friend. She started crying when Sango told her the news._

"_But-but, Sango- I –don't- want- you to-go." Kagome said between sniffs._

"_I know. But I don't want to go either. I have to, my parents want me to." Sango said._

(A/N: That was before Sango's mother died, in a horrible car accident.)

"_But," Kagome sighed. She knew she couldn't do anything about it. Sango was smart and deserved to go to London, and study for a year. "I know I can't do anything about it, but I'm gonna miss you so much."_

_Saying that made Sango cry , too. Then the apartment door swung open, exposing a very pissed Inuyasha._

"Leave me alone, I don't want to talk.." Inuyasha stopped talking. "Kags, why are you crying? Please don't cry." Inuyasha said and walked over to her and cradled her in his arms.

_Seeing this made Sango feel a little weird. She always saw them cuddle up together, but it made her want to giggle when ever Inuyasha saw Kagome crying, the big sturdy wall would collapse._

_Sango giggled._

"_Why are you laughing?" Inuyasha growled._

"_It's.. you.." Sango said between laughs._

"_Me?! Why Am I so funny?" Inuyasha said, still holding Kagome in his arms._

"_You.. always.. breakdown... whenever... Kagome cries.." Sango was laughing hysterically. "Oh crap, I have to pee now." Sango shot up and ran to the bathroom._

:: End Flashback ::

Sango giggled, she really missed those times. People back in London were really serious, and no fun at all. She was actually glad to be back at the overpopulated city of Tokyo. With memories playing in her head, she entered the airport's waiting rooms. She searched for her family, or even Kagome.

"SANGO!!!!!" a voice rang through the airport.

Sango turned around to find her crazy little brother running toward her, with open arms.

"KOHAKU!!!!" Sango said, and dropped her luggage, to open her arms.

They embraced each other for what seemed like forever. Once they parted, Sango said, " Oh Kohaku, I missed you."

"Me, too. I'm really glad you're back. The house was so empty. There was no crazy teen running around." Kohaku said.

"Oh. You're the same crazy 7th, wait 8th grader I once knew." Sango said, and smiled.

"You don't know how many times Kagome has called today. 'Kohaku, when is she coming?' or 'Kohaku, is she there yet?'. It got annoying." Kohaku said, looking up at her.

"She just cares." Sango said, and ruffled with his hair.

"Sango! My little girl!" her dad ran up to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"DADDY!!" Sango yelled, not caring if people were staring.

"SANGO!!!!!!!!!" a voice yelled.

"KAGOME!!!" Sango yelled. Her dad let go, letting her run to her friend.

"I missed you so much!" Kagome whispered.

"Me, too." Sango whispered back. "Hey, who's the dude?"

"Oh yeah. This is Miroku." Kagome said.

"Hi." Sango put her hand out, Miroku grabbed it and kissed it.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine you?" Sango asked.

"Good, now." Miroku said with a grin.

'His eyes, they're so.... Pretty.' Sango thought, as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Ok, Sango this is Miroku. He's Inuyasha's friend. He met him at a college football game last year." Kagome explained.

"Oh, well nice to meet you Miroku. I think you know who I am. And speaking of Inuyasha, where is he?" Sango said.

"I'm right here. Welcome back Sango." Inuyasha said, standing up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Well, Sango, I'm gonna take Kohaku home he has a soccer game tonight. See you when you get home. Don't forget to call." Sango's dad said, and he and Kohaku walked out of the airport, into the parking lot.

"Nice to meet you, Sango. Will you kindly consider baring my child?" Miroku said, clamping his hands on hers.

"Eh.. Kags, a little help." Sango said, blushing.

"GODS!" Inuyasha yelped, "I told you not to do that!"

"Sorry, but you didn't tell me she was so beautiful." Miroku said, still holding Sango's hands.

"Thanks, I guess." Sango said.

"Damnit! Let go of her hands!" Inuyasha said. He always hated it when Miroku would do something like this.

"Fine. Don't get moody on me." Miroku said and let go of Sango's hand.

"Thanks, Inu." Sango said that and couldn't help but giggle. That was Kagome's pet name for him.

"Don't laugh." Inuyasha said, blushing.

"Ok I'll stop." Sango couldn't stop though. This made Kagome laugh.

Inuyasha felt like the smallest person in the airport.

"Oh Inuyasha. Calm down. We just love the name. It's so cute." Kagome said

"Cute?" Inuyasha said, and his eye twitched.

"Oh, just forget it. Let's go back to the campus, but first get something to eat." Kagome said

"Fine, let's go back to the parking lot." Inuyasha said.

Everyone agreed, and Sango went back to get her luggage. Once they all packed into Inuyasha's SUV, they left to get pizza.

"So pepperoni and olives. Ok be right back." Inuyasha said, and he and Kagome got out of the car to order and wait.

"So, how was London?" Miroku said, inching closer to Sango.

"It was ok, but I really missed Tokyo." Sango said, feeling uncomfortable.

"SO, the university, what can you do there?" Sango said, backing off.

(A/N: They're in the car. I needed to get that down.)

"It's fun, there is parties, studying, and awesome football games." Miroku said.

"Are you on the football team?" Sango asked.

"No, it's better to see the games, but our roommate is. His name is Kouga. He's ok to be around." Miroku answered.

"Oh, yeah. Who's our roommate?" Sango asked.

(A/N: Sango was already assigned a dorm, before she even saw the campus. Her dad placed her in the room with Kagome, and anyone else. Because he knew she would have to come back the year.)

"Your roommate... her name is Ayame. She's from America, and came here to study." Miroku said.

"Oh, America's pretty." Sango said.

"Yeah, so are you." Miroku said.

"Ok, we're back." Inuyasha said, and opened the door.

'Thank gods.' Sango thought.

:: Tokyo University ::

They reached the 3rd floor, and entered the hall.

Kagome unlocked the door to the dorm.

"Kagome! You're finally back!" Ayame yelled as she heard the door open.

"Yeah, and Sango is here too." Kagome said.

"Oh, hello. I'm Ayame. And you're Sango, right?" Ayame said holding her hand out.

"Yes, nice to meet you." Sango said and took her hand, politely shaking it.

"Ok, your room is here." Ayame said and pointed to her room.

"Ok, thanks." And with that Sango grabbed her luggage and walked into her room.

OK I finished!! How did you like it? I hope you liked it. Ok well review. And I'll try to review soon. Laters people.

:::::: Read my profile, and read a good song!::::::


	2. The D Word

** The D Word**

Sango walked into her blue room. "It's BLUE!!!"

"You like?" Kagome asked.

"Of Course!!!" Sango exclaimed, looking on her bed. It had a light blue comforter, like something could fall asleep in fast.

"Oh yeah, Miroku and Inuyasha invited us over, like now. So unpack fast. Come on Ayame." Kagome said and headed for the front door with Ayame trailing behind her.

"I could use some help!" Sango yelled.

"Oh, I'll send Miroku." Kagome said and opened the door.

"Crap." Sango mumbled, and bent over to unzip her bag.

"It's a pretty nice view from here." Miroku said looking down.

Sango scoffed, "Perv." She was just about to slap him, but he raised his right hand. She jolted back.

"Whoa." Sango said, "Someone has magically powers." She said this spreading her fingers and moving them swiftly.

"No, just power." Miroku said and grinned.

"Ok?" Sango said and continued to unpack.

"So what do you need help with?" Miroku asked, crouching down next to her.

Sango fell on the floor. A small "Ow." Came out her mouth. "Don't scare me like that." Sango said.

"Sorry. But tell me, what do you need help with?" Miroku said, and put his hand on her shoulder.

Sango shrugged it off. "I need help put my clothes in the drawers."

"Ok." Miroku took one bag and unzipped it. He placed it on her bed.

'Oh, what do we have here?' He thought to himself. The bag held her underwear and bras.

'Look, she has a thong. I want to catch her in one of these. By touching her butt.' He continued to think. He grinned.

"So Sango, is this Victoria's Secret?" Miroku said. And held the thong on his finger.

"Huh?" Sango said and turned to him.

"Oh crap! Get out of there!" Sango yelled and sprinted to him.

"Now Sango violence is not the ans-"but he was cut off by being tackled by Sango. They fell straight to the floor.

:: Inuyasha's Dorm ::

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't think anything hentai. Inuyasha please, don't." Kagome said taking a bite of pepperoni pizza.

"I'm not Miroku." Inuyasha said.

:: Sango's Dorm ::

"Oh, Miroku. I'm sorry. But I don't feel ok with you looking through my personal stuff." Sango said.

"It's ok, Sango dear." Miroku said.

"Eh?" Sango crinkled her nose when he called her that. To her that was a strange name.

Sango got on her feet. "Here, go do that one over there." Sango said and pointed to the black suitcase that she had opened already.

"Ok." Miroku said and scrambled to his feet.

After about 5 minutes of silence, Miroku asked.

"Sango, are you a virgin?"

Sango's eye's widened, and her heart beat fast, "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Just asking." Miroku said.

"Uh-huh. And you?" Sango said.

He cursed under his breath, "Uh, uh." He laughed nervously.

"I take that as a yes." Sango said, and sat down on her bed.

"Yeah." Miroku said, and he was still nervous.

"Come sit with me." Sango said.

"Ok." Miroku said and sat down next to her.

"So why do you ask every girl you meet, to bear your child?" Sango asked.

"Because every time I ask that, and get a yes I take them out, then find who's perfect." Miroku said looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh, I see. That's a good plan. What if I would have said yes at the airport?" Sango asked.

"Well, I would of kissed you in the car, when Inuyasha and Kags left." Miroku said looking down from the ceiling. "Would you have kissed back?"

"Uh, yeah I guess." Sango said confused. 'What am I saying, I barely met him, and I already agreed to kissing him ba-"Sango was cut off by the soft touch of Miroku's lips against hers.

"Miroku!!! Get off!" Sango yelled and pushed him off her.

"Ok." Miroku said and turned away.

"Don't think you're getting away so easily." Sango said.

"Huh?" Miroku said and turned back to her.

SLAP!

Miroku rubbed his red cheek.

"Whoa. Sorry was that hard?" Sango said. 'Wait. Why am I worrying?'

"Nah. You should of seen Inuyasha. You see I didn't know that he and Kagome were going out, I couldn't control my hand so once I did." Miroku chuckled. "Man, you should of seen Kagome's face."

Sango giggled. But then she imagined Inuyasha. Oh Inuyasha! That must have been bad.

"So what did he do to you?" Sango asked very curious. She got up and walked over to continue unpacking.

"Oh, well Inuyasha practically tackled me, like you did earlier. I got a black eye and a few bruises. It hurt but, now it's funny." Miroku answered.

"Do you need help?" Miroku said.

Once they finished packing, they headed over to Inuyasha's dorm.

"THEY HAVE ARRIVED! FINALLY!" Kagome let out.

"Here's your guys' pizza." Inuyasha said, and gave them the pizza box. There was enough for Sango and Miroku.

Once Sango was done, she got up and stretched.

Miroku let his hand go.

"MIROKU! YOU HENTAI!!!" Sango yelled.

SLAP!

Then Sango stormed out of the room.

"I'll be back." Miroku said and walked out the door.

"I wonder why she got so mad?" Ayame thought out loud.

"Hello, she just got groped!" Kagome exclaimed. "Don't you remember when Miroku first groped you?"

Ayame blushed.

"You were bending over after volleyball practice, and he touched you. You stormed off, and walked into this room, because you thought it was ours. You saw Kouga topless, and wet. You feel in love with him there." Kagome said.

"Now I remember." Ayame said, and snuggled into Kouga's open arms. Kouga smiled.

Sango was in the kitchen, getting something to drink. She hears a sound and looked up from the fridge. "I guess it was nothing."

She walked down the hall type thing, and opened her door. Her eyes shot open. She found Miroku on her bed, with everything off but his boxers.

"What are you doing here?" Sango said, laced with anger.

"I've come to deflower you." Miroku said.

"Huh? You just met me, and you already want to 'deflower' me?" Sango said crinkling her nose.

"Yeah, kinda that how it goes." Miroku said.

"But why?" Sango said, she felt her cheeks warm up.

"Because," He said and got up, "You the prettiest girl I have ever met. Not to mention smart, with a good arm. That last slap hurt."

"And you're the hottest and the weirdest pervert I have ever met." Sango said.

"Really? So do you still want me to deflower you?" Miroku asked.

"Uh.. no." Sango said and slipped to the other wall.

"What do you mean by weird?" Miroku asked barely getting what she just said.

"Well, for one you already want to deflower me. Most perverts would have stalked, and you took another path. Which to me was good news. Second, do you always think about girls?" Sango asked.

"Why do you ask?" Miroku asked calmly.

"I've always wanted to know, just on the need to know basis." Sango said, and took a seat on her bed.

"Need to know?" Miroku asked.

"Change that to kinda want to know." Sango explained.

"Ok, on a daily basis, it's my family, friends, school, sports, and then girls. Does that help you?" Miroku asked.

"Aww. You think about your family first! That so cute." Sango said.

Miroku blushed, "You know it's not all girls, girls, girls for me. I care about other things too."

"I know. I kinda guessed that." Sango said and walked toward the door. "Don't forget to change."

"Don't forget to not wear any clothes when you sleep."

"PERV! Just change. I know you're mus- musc-muscul- ar forget it just change." Sango said, blushing.

"You think my body's sexy." Miroku said with a grin.

"N-n. Forget it just change!" Sango said and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"She does." Miroku answered to himself.

She leaned against the closed door, feeling her warm cheek. 'Why am I blushing?' "Oh yeah, he wanted to deflower me."

The door opened and Sango fell back. She felt a pair of arms catch her.

"Thanks Miroku." Sango said and looked up.

"Anytime." Miroku said.

"They stared into each other's eyes, getting lost in brown and violet whirlpools.

"You have beautiful eyes." Miroku said, breaking the silence.

"Thanks." Sango said, as a light pink sprinkled over her nose and cheeks.

"Why are you blushing?" Miroku asked.

"I'm not blushing!" Sango declared and stumbled to her feet.

"Yeah you are." Miroku said, and brushed his hand over her cheeks. "They're really warm."

"No they're not." Sango said, and pushed away his hand.

"Whatever you say." Miroku said.

"Let's go get Baskin Robins." Sango said.

"Ok. I'll drive." Miroku said.

"Oh no you won't.' Sango said.

"Believe me you'll want to come with once we go outside." Miroku said, and grabbed her hand.

"NOO!!!! LET ME GET MY KEYS!!!" Sango yelled, and broke free from his grip. "Just kidding, I'm gonna change. Don't do anything stupid!"

"I told you already, it not always girls for me." Miroku said. 'Man I'm lying through my teeth!'

"I know, but sometimes perverts can be change their minds." Sango said, and slammed the door shut.

Miroku took a seat on the couch in their living room, and glanced up at the ceiling. He looked at the designs, a big flower in the middle, where the fan was, and roots leading to the corners. The sky blue background and clouds.

Sango's bedroom door opened, reviling a new Sango to him. She was wearing baggy black capris, a green shirt with Eeyore on it saying: Enjoy boredom... it's all you have, and black flip flops.

"I don't think that shirt is tight enough for me." Miroku said and grinned.

Sango rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Come on my craving is really bad!" she walked up to him and grabbed his wrist.

"Ok, I get it!" Miroku aid, breaking loose from her tight grip.

"Let me lock this door, and then we can see what Inuyasha and Kagome are doing." Sango said with a smirk.

"Ok, whatever you say." Miroku answered back.

"Yeah right like you didn't want to go see them." Sango said, locking the door.

Miroku glanced down, he grinned. 'Wait, if you touch her, she'll scream and you won't get to see what Inuyasha and Kagome were doing!' He jerked his hand back.

Sango finished locking the door, and walked over to the room next door. They cracked the door open, and saw Inuyasha and Kagome making out.

"AHH! My virgin eyes!!!!" Sango yelped. Miroku looked down at her and chuckled. He glanced up and saw Inuyasha coming toward them.

"Shit, let's go!" Miroku said and grabbed Sango's hand, and started running toward the elevator.

"Crap, they got away!" Inuyasha said.

"Leave them alone." Kagome said, and her and Inuyasha went back to doing what they were doing before. (A/N: Which personally, I don't want to write about what goes on between them, because I don't know what exactly they can do!)

Sango was laughing while they were going down the elevator. Miroku was slightly a bit nervous, because Inuyasha can be scary when he's mad. Sometimes not even Kagome could control him.

But soon after, they stepped off the elevator, and walked down to the parking lot.

"This is your car!?" Sango shouted in amazment, pointing to the black Mustang in front of her.

"I told you would want to come with me, and let me drive." Miroku said and opened the passengers seat door, "Ladies first."

"You're so nice." Sango said and winked, making Miroku blush.

Miroku plopped into the driver seat, "Open the glove compartment, there should be some CDs to your liking."

"Ok." Sango said and opened the glove compartment, and saw millions of CDs! She took some out to look at the names. Maroon 5, caught her eye first. She put it the CD player and the first song she thought of, This Love.

I was so high I did not recognize

The fire burning in her eyes

The chaos that controlled my mind

Whispered goodbye as she got on a plane

Never to return again

But always in my heart

This love has taken its toll on me

She said goodbye too many times before

And her heart is breaking in front of me

I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore

I tried my best to feed her appetite

Keep her coming every night

So hard to keep her satisfied

Kept playing love like it was just a game

Pretending to feel the same

Then turn around and leave again

This love has taken its toll on me

She said goodbye too many times before

And her heart is breaking in front of me

I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore

"I take it that you like this song." Miroku said, as he pulled out the parking lot.

"Of course I do!" Sango said then her phone rang.

"Hello?" Sango asked. "Oh, Kohaku."

"Tell dad I called. Well, technically you called, but anyways you get what I'm saying." Sango explained, "Uh-huh. KIRARA!!! I can't believe I almost forgot about her!"

"Kirara?" Miroku asked.

Sango put her hand over the mouth of the cell phone, "She's my cat."

Miroku pulled into the Baskin Robins parking lot, and turned off the car.

After they ordered, or should I say Sango ordered, they sat down.

"I thought you said in the dorm, that you would get something. You lied to me!" Sango said and took a sip of her Cappuccino Blast.

"I never said that." Miroku said.

"Sure. So what do you want to do now?" Sango asked.

"All I need to be happy is, a tank full of gas and some one to cruise with."

"Really, than is that pleases you?" Sango asked.

"Not really." Miroku said.

"Oh. Then don't go any farther." Sango said, backing off a little bit.

"Whatever." Miroku said. "Why don't we go now?"

"Fine." Sango said.

They walked out of the Baskin Robins, and into the parking lot. Miroku turned on the car, and drove off. The ride was in silence until Sango broke it.

"Why are you a womanizer?"

Miroku chuckled, "That's something I would want to keep to myself, Lady Sango."

**Moonlit-night98: I finished the second chapter!**

**Sango: Why are you a womanizer?**

**Miroku: chuckles nervously **

**Moonlit-night98: Personally, I wouldn't want to know.**

**Inuyasha: Actually that's a good question.**

**Kagome: Yeah it is. I want to know too!!**

**(Everyone looks at Miroku)**

**Sango: Anyways, on the next College Craziness: Sango and Miroku cruise around, finding their lives are alike in some ways. After they talk, they go back to the dorms and wake up the next morning to be a living nightmare!**

**Miroku: YES!**

**Sango: Miroku. Shut up. **

**Miroku: Yes ma'am. places hands in his lap **

**Sango: Just where they need to be.**

**Moonlit-night98: Ok, see ya later!!! Don't forget to review, and for the UFUN (Unknown Feelings Until Now) readers, the next chapter should be up by tomorrow, if I get lucky. You see my parents sort of split up, and I have to go over to my mom's house tomorrow, and it's hard. So I'll take my laptop to my mom's and type, and should be up by tomorrow. Until then, I'll see ya later!**

**Sango: Hey, Moonlit-night98?**

**Moonlit-night98: Yes?**

**Sango: What the hell is a Baskin Robins!?**


	3. Waking Up to a Nightmare

Waking Up to a Nightmare

Ok, what's up people! Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Tomorrow by Lillix, Pop Tarts, or Spongebob!

"So..." Sango said, trying to spark up a conversation. "What high school did you go to?"

"Shikon High." Miroku said, keeping his eyes on the road.

Sango's eyes widened, "Our rival. Oh Kami! You guys were our main competition. But I do remember when we whipped you asses senior year." Sango said and glanced out the window.

"That win doesn't count. Our quarterback was injured."

"Ah, don't give me that." Sango exclaimed and turned to the front of the car. She reminisced about that one football game.

Flashback

Both sides of the stadium were colored differently. One side was colored green and white, the other was colored blue and yellow. Both sides yelling and screaming.

_Sango rolled her eyes, her throat was killing her, and she had the worst chocolate craving. 'Why did Kagome have to be on the Sprit Squad?!' She glanced up at Kagome, who was on a higher bleacher, and glared at her._

"_GO! GO!!" Kagome yelled._

_The game was 49 to 49, at the end of the 4th quarter. _

"_GO!" _

_The receiver ran half way across the field. "TOUCHDOWN!!" The buzzer rang._

_Sango sighed. "Finally! I can go home!" Sango felt a hand on her shoulder. _

"_Uh uh uh." Kagome said, holding up her index finger, swaying it side to side._

"_Oh shit." Sango cursed under her breath, "Please. Please. PLEASE! Don't drag me to one of your preppy parties!"_

"_I'm not preppy!"_

"_Yeah, believe what want to." Sango said, she wasn't feeling very good, and the cramps were building up. "Cause you end up ditching me, leaving me to talk to...." Sango shook at what she was going to say, "Koharu."_

"_Someone's PMSing." Kagome thought out loud._

_Sango shook her head, "Nah." 'Ouch! They are really starting to hurt!'_

_Kagome pouted, "Please come." Kagome felt a pair of arms around her._

"_How are you doing today Kagome?" he whispered into her ear._

"_Fine.. now Inu." Kagome said and turned to him placing a kiss on his lips._

_Sango tried to tip-toe away, 'Ow! They are really hurting me now!'_

_Kagome stopped and turned to Sango, "Where do you think you're going?"_

_Sango snapped her fingers and cursed under her breath. Inuyasha looked up and smirked._

"_Where are you off to, Sango?"_

"_Trying to escape the dread of preppy parties." Sango answered._

_Inuyasha backed off. "Even though they consider me one, I hate preppy parties." _

"_Hey!" Kagome yelled._

"_Wait, Inuyasha aren't you suppose to be in the locker rooms?"_

"_Nah."_

"_Would everyone stop saying NAH!!" Kagome yelled._

_Sango and Inuyasha looked at each other and smiled, "Nah."_

_Kagome threw her hands in the air, claiming her defeat. "It's so hard to talk to you two sometimes."_

_Sango and Inuyasha were laughing so hard, they were rolling on the floor. _

'_Ow! This hurts. But.. I ... can't ... stop ... laughing...'_

_ End Flashback _

Sango smiled, that memory always made her smile. Senior year was the best, but here she is in the car of a rich boy. Ain't life grand? Sango turned to the boy who claimed to be non-lecherous. Sango opened her mouth, but shut it when his masculine voice spoke.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Uh.... Yeah. A brother, Kohaku." Sango said biting her bottom lip. 'Should I tell him?' "And he is going out with a girl I wouldn't recommend!" Sango blurted, and slapped her mouth shut, holding it there.

"Oh. I see, and who is this girl?" Miroku asked.

"Uh..... her name? Um...... oh yeah, Rin."

Miroku' eyes shot open, that was Inuyasha's niece. "You do know that's Inuyasha's niece, right?"

"Uh.... no."

"Well now you do." Miroku said.

"Miroku can you take me home to get Kirara?" Sango said, trying to change the subject.

"Sure where do you live?" Miroku asked, and stopped at a stop sign.

'Crap, I don't want him to know, because that's where I'll run if anything happens. Wait, aren't I rushing things? Stop it..'

"Sango, where do you need me to go?"

"Oh yeah, left on Shikon road, then turn on Cherry Blossoms." (AN: I know, cheesy, but I needed to come up with something!)

"You live there?" Miroku asked, laced with a chuckle.

"Yeah why?"

"I lived down the block."

"Then why did you go to Dragone?" Sango furrowed her eyebrow.

"I transferred."

"Why?" Sango asked. 'This was getting to be a good conversation.'

"My friends." Miroku replied.

"Oh.... I see. Do you still talk to them?"

"Nope. They became druggies. And when they were thrown in juvy, I stopped talking to them. I thought it be the right thing to do. I haven't seen them since."

"That was a smart choice. Turn here." Sango explained, and pointed to the street.

"Got it."

Sango's House

"I'll be back." Sango said, and hopped out of his car.

She walked up to the big front door, and pulled out the key. She put it in the keyhole and turned to the right. She turned the knob, and rush of cool air touched her face. "Sure hasn't change much."

"Sis!" Kohaku yelled, and raced down the staircase.

"What's up Kohaku?" Sango said, and opened her arms.

They hugged for about 30 seconds, and Kohaku said:

"What are you doing here?"

"What kind of welcome is that?" Sango scoffed.

"Sorry. If you came for Kirara, she's right there." Kohaku explained, and pointed at the top of the staircase.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled, and watched the two-tailed cat jump down. Sango caught her, and scratched behind her ears.

"Mew."

"Ok, thanks Kohaku. I'll see you later, call me anytime ok?"

"Ok. See you sis." Kohaku agreed and waved at her. Sango walked out the door, leaving it open so Kohaku could close it. Kohaku stayed there, and looked at the man who brought her. "Hmm. I wonder who he is?"

Miroku's Car

"So that's your cat?" Miroku asked, waiting at the red light.

"Yes. She's like my baby." Sango answered. 'Bad use of words, Sango.' She thought.

Miroku nodded, "Would you want one anytime soon?"

"Pervert." Sango scoffed and turned to the window. 'That perv, how dare he ask that.'

"We're here." Miroku said, and turned off the engine.

'Thank Kami.'

Dorm Halls

"Thanks." Sango said, "I guess." She mumbled.

"Ok, sweet dreams." Miroku plastered a smile on his face.

Sango smiled back and open the door, "Oh Kami." Sango practically screamed.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked and went to her side.

"Don't, please don't make me go in there."

"Why?" Miroku asked, and got up walking to the door.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Sango said, and leaned against the plain white walls.

"Fine I'll stay here."

"Nevermind. You can.. DAH! I don't know, you choose!" Sango said, confused.

"Ok." Miroku said, and opened the door. "Oh god!"

"I warned you."

Inuyasha and Kagome were on the couch, doing the regular make out session, but a little more out of the original. Inuyasha's hand was half way up her shirt, and Kagome's hair was everywhere. Their lips were still locked, and their heads were turned, facing the door.

Miroku and Sango starred. Inuyasha removed his hand, and Kagome tied to fix her hair.

"I'm leaving now." Sango said and rushed into her room, and slammed the door.

Miroku stared with a disgusted face, and closed the door.

Sango changed into a white tank top and black shorts that said 'Babe' in white letters. She undid her high ponytail, and waltzed up to her bed, and pulled the covers up. She slid in, and felt Kirara ball up near her pillow. She closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep.

Miroku stripped down to his boxers, and pulled the covers up. He lazily walked to his bed and got in. He pulled the covers up, and folded his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

:: Next Day ::

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Thud!

"Whoa!"

Sango shot up from the floor. "Ow." Sango grabbed her towel, and went into the bathroom. She turned on the water, and let the water fall onto her head.

Ayame had waken up to the thud that Sango made. "Sango!!! Are almost done?!"

A muffled voice came from the closed door, "Yes, almost!"

"Good!" Ayame yelled and dropped her towel. She walked into the kitchen, and put a pop tart in the toaster.

Sango got out of the shower, with just a towel on.

"Hey there."

Sango jumped back, almost dropping the towel, "Miroku? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Kagome invited me. Would you let me walk you to class?"

"Don't ask now! At least let me change." Sango explained, and ran into her room, shutting it behind her.

Sango changed into her clothes, and started dancing around the room singing Tomorrow by Lillix.

"Tomorrow just another day

Another way

To spend my day

All by my self

Starin at the tv screen

Flipping through my magazine

Everything is unclear

I need you here dodo dooo

And I wake up

Put on my make up

Pick up the phone

Nobodys home

I need to break out

Give me some take out

Standing side the crowd

I wanna scream aloud

I'll be ok

I'll be ok."

Miroku was walking to bathroom, and heard her voice. 'It's so beautiful.'

"Walking down this whining road, raining days are all unknown."

He smiled and made his way to the bathroom.

Sango turned off her radio, and walked out of her room, and into the living room, where Kagome and Inuyasha were watching Spongebob Squarepants.

"Can we leave now?"

"Yeah, let's go." Sango said, and walked over to the door.

Miroku ran to her side, and grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked and jerked her hand away.

"Sorry, but they're so soft."

"Yeah, whatever." Sango said, and walked into the classroom.

"Today... we have... a... project that.... You... where suppose... to have... done in... middle school... but not...... many schools..... did." The teacher said, very slowly.

"Crap." Sango blurted.

"I know. I bet it's that stupid marriage thing." Kagome said.

"I'm... gonna have..... to pair..... you up. You then...... have to..... record everything..... that goes..... through your.... Marriage. There..... will be..... no divorces, murders, or sicknesses. Give me..... a few..... minutes to pair you..... up. Then come up here...... to claim.. you career." The teacher informed.

Sango leaned over to Kagome, "Knowing my luck, I'll be with Miroku."

"I want to be with.." Kagome said, but was cut off.

"Inuyasha." Ayame butted in.

"Ok.... The pairs so far are.... Kagome Higarashi and...... Inuyasha Takashi."

"YES!" Kagome jumped up. The whole class stared at her. "Sorry." Kagome murmured, and sat down.

"Lucky bitch." Kikyo **tried** to whispered.

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

"You heard me." Kikyo said, and sprinted up.

"Of course I did. But you see you just proved to yourself that you're a freakin' chicken!" Kagome spat and shot up. "Just because you can have him, doesn't mean you have get me so fucking pissed off!"

Sango slapped her forehead. 'I can't believe this is still going on!'

"Why did you hit yourself, it hurts me too." Miroku said.

Sango looked at him blankly, "What?"

"Don't hurt yourself it hurts me too."

"Ok? You lost me in such a simple sentence."

"You hurt yourself.." Miroku tried to continue, but the teacher butted in.

"Kouga and.... Ayame." (I couldn't think of a last name for them sorry.)

"What are you talking about white trash?!" Kikyo yelled.

Kagome gave out a small laugh, "I look just like you."

"Hmp."

"Ladies, don't fight over me." Inuyasha said, walking up to the yelling girls.

Kikyo scoffed. Kagome tired to keep it in, "Inuyasha! Sit!"

Inuyasha slammed into the ground. Sango placed her head in her hands.

"Miroku Houshi and Sango Taijiya."

Sango's head fell onto the desk. "Why me?"

"Sango don't hurt yourself." Miroku said.

"Miroku, slap me."

"Where?"

"You pervert, turn around." Sango snapped.

Miroku turned around and looked at the teacher blankly. Sango picked up her pencil, and looked at it.

'Like I'd let you get away.' She hurled it at him.

"Ow!"

Miroku turned around again.

"That didn't hurt ME one bit." Sango said, then laughed.

Ok, I finished the third chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. On UFUN, it should be up by tomorrow, if I'm lucky. I'll see you peoples later!!!


End file.
